


Blankets

by screamingatstars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Deceit is sick. Patton is a caring boyfriend. Need I say more?
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the first draft of this was the only time I’ve ever written a fic with physical pencil and paper.

Deceit groaned, resisting the urge to wipe his nose as he reached for his sixth tissue of the day. Being sick was no less miserable on the second day than the first, and he was more than over it by now. All he wanted was to be out of his bed, walking around the Mindscape freely, maybe convincing Roman to let him and Patton into the Imagination for a date. But instead, he was stuck here, unable to even conjure up a distraction or summon one of the others for a chat. 

What he’d give to even be able to  _ smell  _ normally again...

Not to mention, the cold was starting to become a real problem. He may have had only half a snake’s face, along with the scales on his hands, but those features were incredibly sensitive to temperature, especially now that he was down for the count. The pervasive chill of the Dark Mindscape was eating into his bones, seeping through his face all the way down to his toes. To make matters worse, he couldn’t even wear his gloves over his stiff hands: that would require conjuring them up. Even with Remus’ ratty blanket layered on top of his own, the shivering wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t feel his face anymore, and when he tentatively touched his scales, he found they were burning with cold.

“Deceit?”

He startled at the voice coming from the hall, accidentally ripping the blanket off of his bare feet. He hissed involuntarily at the sudden exposure and rushed to cover them back up. His ears were so screwed up that he couldn’t tell which of the others had decided to barge in uninvited, but it definitely wasn’t Remus, if the low volume was anything to judge by. 

He heard his door slowly open, and then the pad of footsteps. To his relief, it was Patton who appeared at his bedside. His boyfriend was fidgeting with the knotted sleeves of his hoodie, biting his lip. 

At least he could still talk, Deceit thought to himself.

“My dearest Patton, to what-“ his attempt at an eloquent greeting was butchered by a sudden bout of coughing. Patton hurriedly grabbed a tissue from the box and handed it to him, which he gladly accepted. After the coughs subsided, he blew his nose and grumbled. “To what do I owe this pleasure? I thought you and the others were busy filming again today.”

“We are, not until later though. I wanted to see you.” 

Deceit reached out a hand, and Patton eagerly took it. He gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, staring at him intently like he was searching for something in his face.

“What’s the matter, dear?” Deceit asked. He shivered, sneezed twice, and coughed in rapid succession, and then continued. “You look worried.”

“Bless you. Well, my boyfriend’s sick, of course I’m worried.” Patton snapped his fingers, and a thermometer appeared in his hand. “I barely got to see you yesterday since we were so busy, I didn’t even get a chance to check what was going on,” he continued as he took his temperature. When he looked at the number, he frowned. “That’s not good. Do you need anything? Anything at all? I could get you more blankets, or maybe some soup-“

“Patton, if you gave me more blankets I would  _ absolutely hate you forever,” _ he said seriously, the lie at the end slipping out unintentionally in his haste to say it.

“Here you go!” Luckily, the moral side knew him well enough to recognize the lie. He snapped his fingers again, this time summoning a thick yellow quilt into his hands. He carefully spread it over him, and Deceit couldn’t stop the satisfied hiss that followed. That extra layer made a world of difference; it was like he was being defrosted.

“Better?” Patton asked playfully, a knowing smile on his lips.

“Much.” He sneezed again, and his wonderful, adorable boyfriend set the tissue box directly onto his chest. He sighed happily. “I love you, you know that?”

Patton laughed, the sound bubbly and pure and perfect. “I do know that.” He reached down to boop Deceit’s nose. “And I love you, too.”

  
  



End file.
